


Even the Cake is in Tiers

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Wedding, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Making Love, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Kim Jongdae may have some insecurities but luckily for him, his angelic boyfriend, Kim Minseok, was always there to worship him and love him every second of every day.On Zhang Yixing's wedding day - Jongdae's ever perfect, amazing best friend - Minseok made sure that their love bubble was extra cosy.





	Even the Cake is in Tiers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #049: Ed Sheeran - I Don't Care. 
> 
> Dear wonderful prompter, I hope I was able to take this prompt and make it into something you enjoy reading. I went to see Ed live during the process of writing this and when he played this song, I thought of you and smiled<3
> 
> Thank you to my lovely wifeu for being the music to my ears and stopping me from being trebled by writers block<3

## +×÷

It became apparent to Kim Jongdae that his best friend Zhang Yixing was practically perfect in every single way. Jongdae realised that fact at a pretty young age and nothing had happened since to make him think any different.

Yixing had been Jongdae’s next door neighbour for his entire life, thus far. They were the same age, so that helped them build a solid friendship. Yixing was the kindest, most wonderful friend to Jongdae and although Jongdae would never believe it, he was also just as incredible to Yixing in return.

Jongdae loved his best friend with all of his heart, he really did. He was always so happy for Yixing and every fantastic thing that happened in his life. Yixing worked really hard for what he had and was probably the kindest, most humble human alive. But, Jongdae couldn’t help those seeds of self-doubt that sewed themselves into the pit of his stomach.

His most vivid memories throughout childhood were those where he just hadn’t _quite_ made it to Yixing’s level. From academics to sports, from gaming to girls, Jongdae had always fallen short. Well, on the _girls_ front, he later realised that was understandable. At the age of fifteen, he clocked on that he was into guys and his best friend was his only real point of support.

Jongdae’s parents always tried to hide their woes when it came to his grades or him not getting on the best graduate schemes. They were happy when he found a boyfriend, he thought, at least. They weren’t always the best at sharing their emotions and neither was Jongdae.

Jongdae was so honoured to be Yixing’s best man at his wedding. Yixing wanted Jongdae to be centre spotlight and walk his wife-to-be down the aisle and everything. It would be such a magical day, but, with such an honourable title, came very heavy responsibility.

The main responsibility was the bachelor party. Of course, it couldn’t just be Jongdae and Yixing there, so Jongdae had to invite a few others. Mainly, Yixing’s university friends - who were also groomsmen at the wedding - Yifan, Lu Han and Tao. Now, Jongdae would be friendly to everyone and he guessed they were probably really great guys, but the trio never really spoke to Jongdae, at all. Maybe it was a little bit of childish jealousy on Jongdae’s part, because a little voice inside of him told him that Yixing was _his best friend_. He couldn’t quite fathom why the trio wouldn’t like him, but he guessed it might be because he was gay. Yixing always assured him that no one would ever think any less of Jongdae for his sexual orientation and that if they did, Yixing would have a fair few _‘stern words’_ with them, but Jongdae boiled it down to his own insecurities in the end. The bachelor party had turned out to be a success, thankfully, Jongdae really hadn’t wanted to fuck that up.

## +×÷

“Do I look okay?” Yixing said as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. He fidgeted with the cuffs on his shirt as he stared at Jongdae with wide, scared eyes. Yixing had chosen matching pastel pink suits for him and Jongdae to wear, he wanted them both to look the same on his _big_ day.

“Xing, you look perfect, you look amazing!” Jongdae reassured and got up from his seat throwing his arms around his best friend’s waist. He hugged Yixing close to him for a few moments and then leaned back, arms still locked around Yixing just enough so he could look up into his best friend’s pretty eyes.

Yixing stared down at Jongdae and smiled sheepishly.

They were used to their touchy-feely relationship and it was nice to give some comfort whilst a million butterflies probably fluttered in Yixing’s tummy.

“Do you think she will find me attractive?” Yixing said as he blushed a little. His brown bangs had fallen into his eyes, so Jongdae stepped back and swept it back into a comma style as he laughed.

“She’s marrying you Xing! Of course she finds you attractive!” Jongdae giggled and nudged into Yixing’s shoulder. The soon-to-be-husband really was silly sometimes. Of all Yixing’s perfect traits, Jongdae enjoyed his silliness the most. It had them both laughing and crying in fits of hysterics time after time. They could just look into each other’s eyes and burst out laughing at an untold story. Jongdae felt their connection through wordless conversations. He was so happy Yixing had found someone to have that kind of connection with too, but this time, in a romantic way.

“I know, I know, but you can never be too sure, can you?” Yixing grinned and then Jongdae was pulled in for another cuddle session. “Thank you for being my best man, there is no one else in the world that I would want to be with me on a day like this.”

Jongdae sighed softly into Yixing’s chest, he was glad Yixing felt that way. The _written_ rule, for a decade, was that Jongdae and Yixing would be each other’s best man. Their sacred, holy book _‘Gimme Love’_ had the terms of their friendship written out for years.

It was a book they referred to during any fight or sad time. Even the happy times. A friendship like theirs was written in the stars, Jongdae thought.

“Where will Minseok be sat?” Yixing asked after a few moments of enjoying each other’s comfort.

“Ah, he said he’s sat quite close to the front but right next to the aisle so he can snap some pictures.” Jongdae smiled dreamily as he thought about his boyfriend. He happily imagined him in his pastel blue suit and curly black hair, just sat patiently waiting for Jongdae’s arrival. The very suit that Jongdae had tried to tear from Minseok’s body when he tried it on the night before. _God,_ Minseok was gorgeous.

The door swung open and Yifan popped his head around to tell them it was time to go. The rest of the groomsmen were in navy suits and looked rather handsome, Jongdae thought at least. Yixing had done a fantastic job when he chose the colour scheme, as per usual. Everyone looked incredible.

## +×÷

Minseok was sat alone as he waited for those grand doors to open so he would finally get to see his perfect boyfriend and the blushing bride walk out. Yixing had already entered and walked the aisle. He looked nervous when he smiled at Minseok, so Minseok made sure he gave a reassuring grin and a thumbs up to the groom.

The venue was magnificent. More beautiful than Minseok could have ever fathomed. High ceilings with decadent chandeliers hanging down, crisp marble floors and walls framing the room so beautifully and the _flowers_. Minseok had never seen such an extravagant array of beautiful pale flowers with a pop of deep red. He was no flower expert, there was a mix of sweet whites and baby pinks. But it was those deep red peonies that had him awestruck. Mainly because he _loved_ seeing Jongdae in deep, jewel toned clothes and the flowers reminded him of that. The red from the peonies would contrast so perfectly with Jongdae’s skin. Minseok couldn’t wait to take a million and one photos of Jongdae by the flowers.

It was magical to be given the pleasure to be a part of that day. Minseok and Jongdae were a fairly new couple, they had been together just shy of a year. But, the boyfriends, Yixing and his bride-to-be spent a lot of time together. The foursome really enjoyed each other’s company and had such complementary personalities that it just worked for them. Minseok loved to watch the way Yixing’s face would light up when he spoke to Jongdae or about Jongdae or even just next to Jongdae. The two best friends just had to be in close proximity of each other and they would be happy. He had never had the chance to experience a platonic love like the one between Jongdae and Yixing, so he felt blessed that his boyfriend had such a great friend.

That’s why when the bride’s father sadly passed away, Minseok had no fear in suggesting that Jongdae should be the one to walk her down the aisle to the love of her life. Everyone loved the idea, especially Yixing. The groom had said there would be no better feeling for him than seeing his wife-to-be and his best friend walk that aisle together, arm in arm.

The wedding music began and the ushers opened the large doors to reveal two of the most beautiful beings Minseok had ever seen. Of course, the bride looked stunning. But really, Minseok could not keep his eyes away from Jongdae. Effortlessly gliding down the aisle and escorting the bride to Yixing. Wow. Minseok was _so_ in love.

As Jongdae passed where Minseok was sat, they shared a soft, love-filled smile with each other. Minseok felt himself beam with pride as he watched Jongdae carry himself with such grace. He had calmed Jongdae’s insecurities that very morning as he had done for the past year and he was proud of Jongdae for being able to keep such a happy composure for Yixing’s sake. Minseok hated that the demons inside of Jongdae’s head made him think so little of himself. But, he would make it his life's work to reassure Jongdae that he was the most perfect person in the world.

Surface insecurities always seemed to eat away at Jongdae, from thinking he was too thin, too ugly, too _angular_. Things that Minseok didn’t even know someone could be insecure about, _too angular?!_ He loved Jongdae’s high cheekbones and strong jawline, he told his love that everyday. It was the deeper set insecurities that broke Minseok’s heart. Never feeling good enough or even feeling _enough_ for someone was Jongdae’s main insecurity. It was terribly untrue, but Minseok knew it would take years of honest truths and reassurance to help Jongdae see his true worth.

But that day, was going to be happy. He was sure of it. Love was in the air and that’s all that mattered. Pure, tangible love. Between Yixing and his bride. Between Yixing and Jongdae. Ultimately, the main love Minseok cared about was the one between him and Jongdae. He was ready to shower his prince with the adoration he deserved.

Minseok was meant to take photos of the whole ceremony, but he didn’t want to distract himself from his opportunity to just stare at Jongdae. The wedding was so elegant and heart-warming, Minseok had actually welled up and cried a little. Jongdae was notorious for not crying or showing his emotions, but Minseok definitely noticed that one stray tear of joy that rolled down Jongdae’s cheek as Yixing said _‘I do’_.

## +×÷

“You look amazing, baby,” Minseok said as he leant to kiss Jongdae on the forehead. The ceremony was over with and Minseok darted to Jongdae to offer all the kisses and compliments that his love needed. That Jongdae _deserved_.

“Ah, I’m not sure about that one… But how amazing was the ceremony though?” Jongdae sighed, closing his eyes as Minseok peppered his forehead and tousled blonde locks with kisses.

“Give up, you really do look perfect. Well, that’s my opinion, anyway. So, no arguments, mister,” Minseok bopped Jongdae on the nose with his hand playfully and smirked. He would compliment Jongdae every second of every day until he finally got his boyfriend to believe him.

“If you say so. You look so handsome, hyung. What did I do right in a past life to be able to land someone like you, hmm?” Jongdae pulled Minseok by the lapels of his pastel blue suit and kissed him softly on the mouth.

“Hey lovers! Come on, we need a photo of us four at the altar,” Yixing pulled the kissing men by the arms and startled them.

Minseok and Jongdae laughed and stumbled their way to wherever Yixing had decided to take them. It was adorable and heart-warming that the newly-weds looked so happy and wanted Minseok and Jongdae to be part of their day.

“You just had to be you, baby, that’s all you had to do,” Minseok whispered in Jongdae’s ear, in response to his earlier question, just as the photo was being taken. Jongdae deserved Minseok just as much as Minseok deserved Jongdae. That was for sure. His words caused Jongdae’s smile to turn brighter and Minseok knew that photo would be a keeper.

## +×÷

The speeches were scary. Jongdae loathed public speaking. Of course, he would do anything for Yixing. His speech was a small congratulations with a few jokes in there that landed well.

Time always moved a little slower when he looked at Minseok and received a reassuring smile. It made him feel more brave, even if he was stood there alone. All of the doubt ebbed out of his body and the fear of failing disappeared. He made it through, thanks to Minseok’s beauty.

Tao, Lu Han and Yifan did a hilarious rap performance and even thanked Jongdae for everything he’d done. It was amazing how they had managed to get it all to sound so great, whilst being simultaneously funny. Jongdae felt elated that they had mentioned him, maybe they didn’t hate him, after all?

“And I would like to thank Jongdae, for being the best friend and best man I could ever ask for,” Yixing took a deep breath and continued with his speech, “You never believe me when I tell you how amazing you are, but you are the most incredible person in the world. I’m so glad you’ve met someone like Minseok, who I know will love you in all of the ways you deserve.” Tears trickled down Yixing’s cheeks as he confessed his undying platonic love. “And, I know Minseok will work with me to try and make you realise how great you are. I love you, man, please be my best friend forever. Thank you for being the one to introduce me to my lovely wife, all those years ago,” Yixing gushed, sobbing his way to the end of his speech. Initially, Yixing had started to cry when he spoke of his new wife, talking about all of her amazing traits. Of course, Yixing needed to sneak in the second love of his life and talk about him, too. Jongdae smiled as Yixing’s wife chuckled and comforted him.

Jongdae mouthed ‘thank you’ to Yixing from where he was sitting. He would reciprocate his love for Yixing a little less publicly later on, probably after a few glasses of champagne.

There was something about the way Yixing wore his heart on his sleeve that Jongdae found entirely endearing. It was an uphill struggle sometimes for Jongdae to express himself. But with a boyfriend like Minseok and a best friend like Yixing, he was slowly learning to be more open. Once his floodgates did open, his emotions probably wouldn’t stop. That was a thought that scared him a little.

## +×÷

When the speeches and meals were over with, Minseok pulled Jongdae to go sit outside and find out how he was feeling. They had barely gotten a moment alone with the photographer needing to take Jongdae for a million and one different shots. He was hoping there would be a decent one of Jongdae against those red peonies.

They sat in the sun and Minseok couldn’t help but be in awe of the way Jongdae’s face glistened so beautifully. He grabbed Jongdae’s hands, held them both together and squeezed them lovingly. There was nothing more that he wanted than for Jongdae to always feel his love and adoration. Minseok really did put all of his feelings out there when it came to Jongdae and he hoped it showed.

“How are you feeling, baby? Have your mum and dad spoken to you?” If there was one thing that Minseok wished he could change for his prince, it would be the way his parents struggled to showcase their love for Jongdae. Jongdae was _the_ greatest human to walk the planet. He was funny, kind, caring, _just_ the right amount of mischievous. Minseok wanted to shake the Kim’s and shout from the rooftops that they were the parents of the greatest man ever.

“I’m alright, hyung. Yeah, they said hello and stuff and just went off with the Zhang’s. It was a little odd, really,” Jongdae sighed and closed his eyes. It felt like it was Minseok and Jongdae against the world. They were both _very_ happy with that fact.

“Tell me what you’re really feeling, Dae. I know you’re being strong for Xing’s sake but you just have to be honest with me and then I can help,” Minseok spoke softly, lifting Jongdae’s hands to kiss each of his knuckles.

“Ugh… It’s just stupid. I feel so horrible, I’m not jealous of Xing, not at all! I really am happy for him… But, like I-I… I just feel so inferior sometimes. It’s nothing he does, he’s the best friend I could have ever asked for,” Jongdae breathed out heavily. “I just don’t think there’s even one thing that I can do better than him and like, some of the people here just suck. It makes me want to sneak away.”

Minseok took a deep breath and remembered their conversation from the previous night, Jongdae’s feelings obviously picking up where they left off.

“Baby, come on, I think everyone in the world knows how happy you are for Yixing and how much you love him. Stop worrying so much. It’s okay to feel like this. I could write pages and pages of things that you can do better than anyone else in the world, but you wouldn’t believe it.” Minseok had, in fact written a list of everything he loved about Jongdae. Several lists. “As for the people, you’re right, we don’t really fit in with some of the guests, but who cares? We’ve got each other and we’ve got our lovely newly-weds. I, for one, don’t care what anyone else thinks as long as I am with you,” Minseok gently pulled Jongdae over to lean on his shoulder, soothing his boyfriend with his words.

Jongdae hummed and rested against Minseok in a comfortable, calm silence for a while. It would be time for the first dance soon, so their relaxation time would be cut short. Plus, they’d have to go back anyway to make sure that Yixing was having the best time. But, just for those few quiet moments, they wanted to be enraptured in each other.

“Jongdae! Minseok! It’s time!” Yixing shouted eagerly from the entrance of the wedding reception, bouncing from foot to foot in excitement.

The boyfriends smiled happily and giggled to themselves at how cute Yixing was being. There were very few sights in the world that were better than seeing their friend happy. Minseok could think of at least a handful though. All involving Jongdae. Clothing optional.

“Let’s go, my love?” Minseok grinned as he interlocked his fingers with Jongdae’s and pulled them both to their feet. Together, they could do _anything_.

## +×÷

There wasn’t much time to get everyone into position but Yixing made sure that Jongdae and Minseok got front row viewing for their dance. Afterall, Jongdae had been the one to practice with Yixing in place of his wife.

Yixing wanted to surprise her, wanted to choreograph his own dance that she could easily follow as he guided her around in his arms. It was Jongdae’s idea, but they swore to keep that to themselves. And Minseok, of course.

The music began and Yixing put their plan into practice. Instantly, he swept his wife off her feet, gorgeous dress and all. Each flawless movement made the crowd ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’.

For the second time that day, Jongdae found himself shed a tear. Just one stray tear as he thought about the newly-weds and their happiness.

“Are you okay Dae?” Minseok whispered to Jongdae. The breath that fanned down his neck, warm and light, made him shudder slightly. His gorgeous boyfriend was in such close proximity and it made him feel all kinds of ways in that intimate setting.

Jongdae nodded, not trusting his voice. He stood slack jawed, watching in amazement. Yixing’s eyes searched for him in the crowd. They had _discussed_ Jongdae and Minseok joining them on the dance floor, although Jongdae never agreed.

When Yixing spotted them and beckoned them to dance, Jongdae felt his face instantly blush. He really didn’t like everyone looking at him so he hesitated slightly.

That was until Minseok stepped in front of him, he bent down and offered Jongdae his hand. “Shall we dance, my love?” Jongdae could have swooned then and there.

“I would be honoured,” Jongdae replied shyly.

Minseok led them to the centre of the room, just beside Yixing. Jongdae felt himself get tugged close into his boyfriend's body. Right where he felt the safest.

Helpless. He was helpless when he was in Minseok’s arms. He absolutely _loved_ it. Jongdae adored having all of his worries stripped away from him by Minseok. There was no thinking or caring necessary when his boyfriend’s strong arms were guiding him.

## +×÷

They swayed with the music and slow danced together, lost in the rhythm of each other. Minseok rested his forehead against Jongdae’s and stared at the beautiful features in his eyeline. Jongdae’s eyes were closed softly, his long eyelashes were fluttering slightly. It urged Minseok to kiss over his boyfriend’s closed eyes. So, he did. He pressed his lips lightly over Jongdae’s pretty lashes alternately and then smiled softly when Jongdae opened them. Jongdae smiled, it made his bright eyes crinkle at the sides as his eyebrows slanted so cutely. Minseok had already examined every inch of Jongdae and concluded that he was the most beautiful man in the world, but now, he looked even more magnificent. Maybe it was the love-filled atmosphere or maybe it was just how much love Minseok had for Jongdae.

“Do you know how much I love you?” Minseok whispered as he rested his face close to Jongdae’s ear. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Jongdae’s slim waist as Jongdae had his arms rested around Minseok’s shoulders.

He felt Jongdae’s whole body shiver as he softly ghosted his breath down his cute lovers neck. Minseok braced a little more and took his boyfriend’s weight when Jongdae melted into him even more. It was amazing how strong and manly he felt when he held Jongdae so close, making sure his love knew he was safe. Right at home, there in Minseok’s arms.

They lost themselves lost in the moment. Taken away by Minseok leading them around the dancefloor elegantly. Nothing else mattered as they allowed the people around them to dissipate as they retreated into a bubble that was entirely their own. Everything was perfect, as long as they had each other.

Everyone danced and drank and then danced some more. Jongdae did in fact, declare his love for Yixing several times. Whilst the bride and Minseok just giggled at the tipsy best friends as they cooed over one another.

Yixing and Jongdae sang their own renditions of all of their favourite songs several times, too. Yixing’s wife had snuck the ‘Gimme Love’ book to the ceremony. It gave them all a good laugh to read the rules that had made a lifelong friendship work so well.

The groomsmen even danced and joked with Jongdae. Minseok smiled happily, watching as his boyfriend took being out of his comfort zone in his stride. Making friends was hard. He was so proud of Jongdae for making an effort, even if it was for Yixing’s sake.

Minseok decided they better head to their hotel room before they did end up drunk. So they said their farewells and headed up to bed. They were both dying to roam their hands all over each other’s bodies and had decided they had been waiting far too long to get some time alone.

He had asked the venue to scatter those pretty peony petals over their bed. He couldn’t get the idea out of his head of how beautiful Jongdae would look against those gorgeous jewel toned flowers.

## +×÷

Jongdae laughed loudly when Minseok picked him up bridal style and carried him over the threshold of their room. He replayed the day in his head again, seeing Yixing in all his brilliance. It reminded him just how perfect his best friend was, so bright it often made Jongdae feel like a hopeless shadow. In a passing comment, he aired out his thoughts about Yixing’s perfection to Minseok.

“Hmm, you may think all of that is true, but he couldn’t take a dick better than you,” Minseok purred to him.

Jongdae felt his body get gently placed on the plush king-sized bed, among the flowers. The smirk on Minseok’s face was heady as Jongdae’s face heated up with a blush. Those words alone made Jongdae let out a little squeak and cover his face with his hands.

“Isn’t that right baby?” Minseok pressed on. The bed dipped under Minseok’s weight as Jongdae felt his boyfriend crawl towards him.

Jongdae peaked through his fingers and whined when he saw his boyfriend’s toned, milky body on show just for him. Clearly, this god-like man was out for blood and stripped to the bare minimum for Jongdae’s viewing pleasure. Only boxers left on his body. Everything about Minseok was perfect in his eyes. He was so handsome and athletic, his face and body could drive Jongdae wild in a second.

Minseok lightly pulled on Jongdae’s wrists to get him to uncover his pretty face.

“Answer me, I know you know the answer to that one, my love.”

He slowly took his hands down and away from his face. All the while, staring at Minseok with the most loving expression. He couldn’t believe someone so angelic could make him feel so turned on. So needy.

“I-I… I don’t know if that’s true or not, hyung,” he said quietly as if he hoped his perfect lover wouldn’t hear him.

“Well, let’s see about that, shall we?” Minseok grinned and then dived down to capture Jongdae’s lips in a passionate kiss. Jongdae groaned and submitted to letting Minseok’s tongue roam his mouth. Their kisses always came with a bruising pressure, lips working together in a perfect harmony.

They kissed for a long while, their lips danced together in a beautiful rhythm. Minseok slowly maneuvered himself on top of Jongdae’s body and dominated the kiss. There was no fight from Jongdae just let himself be swept away, sacrificing all control.

Jongdae loved the feel of Minseok on his body. There was no better feeling than being grounded by the weight and power behind Minseok’s ministrations. It drove Jongdae delirious when Minseok added just a bit _too much_ pressure.

As Jongdae felt his breath become short, Minseok pulled away. It was like Minseok had a sixth sense for Jongdae’s body, always knowing when Jongdae was too pliant and desperate to move. Their chests heaved in synchronisation as they panted, staring longingly into each other’s eyes.

“You are so gorgeous, baby, I can’t believe you can’t see it,” Minseok’s voice was breathy and the sound sent Jongdae reeling.

The praise made Jongdae whine, he felt shy and oh so gooey inside. It made him buck his hips up, not wanting to voice what he wanted but Jongdae was desperate to get it. He didn’t want Minseok to stop praising him, ever. It made Jongdae feel like the only man in the world. He felt special.

“So perfect for me, do you know that? So good for me, so good _to_ me.” An angelic man like Minseok really thought that way about Jongdae? It made him blush even harder.

The weight slowly disappeared from Jongdae’s body. It took him a while to realise that Minseok was unbuckling Jongdae’s belt, smirking down at him. It was their usual dance. His boyfriend teased and dragged it out just long enough that Jongdae would be a whimpering, beginning mess. Never long enough to be cruel though.

“What do you want, baby?” He just managed to hear Minseok’s words through the blood pulsing heavily in his ears. But, he could see how his boyfriend’s face was coated with teasing mirth. Minseok looked pleased with himself as Jongdae whined and bucked up again. Jongdae knew he could be quite a demanding lover, but it took a lot for Minseok to give in to him.

“P-please make me feel good hyung, I really need it,” Jongdae groaned as Minseok cupped his clothed cock. He was painfully hard already. Well, he always was for his boyfriend. His trousers were pretty much stretched around his hard on 24/7 when he was with Minseok.

“I’ll give you anything you want, baby, but I’m going to shower you with all the things you need to hear whilst I do it, okay? You have to listen…”

Jongdae nodded shyly, not trusting his voice to respond to Minseok.

“Lift up your hips so I can take off these cute trousers, I wanna see you.”

Jongdae followed the orders as Minseok tapped his hip. He felt his suit trousers get edged down over his ass and then quickly off of his legs. He heard them get tossed to the side. Peeking up at Minseok again, there was clear adoration coating his features. In that moment, Jongdae really felt loved.

“I know you don’t always like doing it with the light on, but just try this time, for me? We can always stop if you don’t like it, all you have to do is say, okay?”

Of course.

Of course, Jongdae would do anything for Minseok. Was there any greater mystery in the world than this god-like man finding _him_ attractive? To Jongdae there was not. But in that moment, he didn’t care. He was there, present, for once. Ready to let himself be loved for a change.

## +×÷

Minseok leaned down to kiss Jongdae’s forehead softly. He let his fingers dance over the buttons of his boys shirt and unfastened them. Slowly revealing Jongdae’s deliciously slim figure and his perky brown nipples.

The petals had formed a beautiful floral halo around Jongdae’s head. It brought out the gorgeous tone of his skin, framed his face so astonishingly. Minseok’s mind was surrounded, every thought was about Jongdae. He was absolutely addicted.

“Just beautiful. So handsome, my love. Let me take off your shirt properly,” Minseok said soothingly. Beaming with pride when Jongdae let him remove the crisp white shirt. He knew it was taking a lot of courage for Jongdae to be laid so openly naked.

“You’re doing so well baby, I’m going to shower every part of you with love.” And he really was. There was no greater pastime than worshiping the _eighth_ Wonder of the World: Kim Jongdae.

Minseok left Jongdae’s light grey boxer shorts on, for those moments and sat back on his haunches next to Jongdae’s almost naked body. He scanned over Jongdae’s stunning blonde locks, down to his pretty eyes and those enticing kitten lips. He let his gaze linger a little too long on Jongdae’s nipples. Minseok couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped when his boyfriend whined and moved to cover his toned chest. Minseok caught Jongdae’s hands before he could shield himself from Minseok’s gaze. There was no way he was missing out on his chance to look at Jongdae’s beauty. He kissed over every fingertip on Jongdae’s hands, every knuckle too.

He placed Jongdae’s hands back down at his sides, leaning forward to kiss over Jongdae’s face. Minseok peppered his gorgeous features with kisses and smiled as Jongdae started to giggle.

“S-stop!” Jongdae cried out. Jongdae was ticklish on his neck. Minseok was going to use that to his advantage.

Jongdae’s sweet giggles reverberated through the room, filling it with a melody of stentorian laughter.

“I know you don’t want me to stop baby,” Minseok quirked his eyebrow and added, “just lay there and enjoy this, I wanna kiss every part of you that I love. That means I have to kiss you everywhere. Don’t wanna miss a spot.”

There was a clear path that Minseok took on his kiss-a-thon. The light caress of lips and licks over Jongdae’s nipples had his back arching off the bed. Minseok made sure to wet them, bite them, suck them, just like they both loved. Nipple play was absolutely their jam, something they both enjoyed giving and receiving.

“Patience, baby. We’ve got all night,” Minseok cooed at Jongdae’s whimpers.

Minseok took his time to ravish Jongdae’s entire body. He whispered lovingly against Jongdae’s sensitive skin voicing compliments over every inch of Jongdae’s body. When he said entire body he did mean everywhere, apart from the area that Jongdae’s boxers covered. He kissed the soles of Jongdae’s feet, flipped Jongdae over and kissed into the dips of his knees, the dimples at his lower back. Literally, everywhere.

“Hyung, please. I need you now, n-need you so bad,” Jongdae breathed out heavily and tried to roll from his stomach to his back.

They had all the time in the world, so Minseok pressed Jongdae into the bed and stopped him from rolling over. He shushed Jongdae soothingly before the latter could let out a whine.

Although, he was going to stop the teasing. The grey boxers were pulled tight by Jongdae’s asscheeks. Those plump, gorgeous globes. Minseok hooked his fingers into the hem of the boxers and edged them down Jongdae’s ass. The elastic settled just under Jongdae’s ass and pushed it up slightly.

“Ah, you have the most perky ass I have ever had the pleasure of seeing,” Minseok groaned, peppering each cheek with wet kisses.

There was a deep red blush that covered Jongdae’s torso, it reminded Minseok of the peonies at the wedding. Absolutely breathtaking.

Love and lust was thick in the air around them. Almost as if it could cover their bodies in a bubble that would protect them from the outside world.

Minseok rolled Jongdae onto his front and hooked his thumbs into the tops of the grey boxers again. Jongdae’s cock was visibly hard, outlined by the light material. Wet patch where Jongdae had clearly been leaking precum. They were pulled down at the front ever so slowly. Slowly enough that Jongdae’s cock sprang free with force and bounced to hit his groin.

“And the prettiest cock, baby. I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to see you like this. To be the one who gets to _have_ you like this,” Minseok said and stared at Jongdae’s brown eyes for a moment before he ducked down and kissed the final area he loved on Jongdae.

Jongdae tried to buck up into Minseok’s face, but he held Jongdae’s hips down and placed open mouthed kisses everywhere. He also started to suck love bites onto the sensitive skin.

“H-hyung!” Jongdae wailed.

“Shh baby, hyung’s got you, okay? I’m going to make you feel so, so good.” Minseok whispered. He kissed Jongdae deep and hard. “Tell hyung what you want, baby,” Minseok said as he broke off the kiss.

Jongdae looked so handsome with the dewy glow that had settled over his body. It made his features glisten under the soft light of the hotel room. In that moment, Minseok was sure that Jongdae couldn’t be human. How could someone be so _flawless?_ The only explanation was that Jongdae was definitely an otherworldly being. That had to be it.

## +×÷

It didn’t take long for Jongdae to beg Minseok to touch him. He was achingly hard and desperate to be showered with intimacy. Minseok’s hands were magnificent and he needed them on him.

“Where baby? Where do you want hyung to touch you?” Jongdae could _hear_ the smirk in Minseok’s voice. What a devilish angel he was.

“I-I… touch-touch my cock,” Jongdae stuttered, screwing his eyes shut. Shy. Pure shyness took over him in that moment.

“Like this?”

Jongdae’s cock was enclosed in a tight grip. He braced himself to _finally_ be stroked. But nothing happened. No movement at all.

“Hyung! Give me what I want!” Jongdae cried out. If Minseok wanted him to start being a brat, he was absolutely ready to put on a show. He would tantrum and thrash until he got the chance to cum. If that’s really how Minseok wanted to play it. He could feel his sassy diva inching its way in. But he didn’t want that. It was clear their night was about love making.

There was no care for the light being on. He didn’t mind being exposed for Minseok to see every part of him. All of his insecurities were ebbing away. His body thrummed with emotions. Love, desire, arousal. He felt _beautiful_. All because of Minseok’s unconditional adoration.

As if Minseok could read Jongdae’s mind, he placated him with stroking his cock. Just at the right moment before Jongdae channeled his cute bratty energy into the room.

Jongdae sighed and smiled dreamily. Those hands must be the most talented in the world. The way they stroked down fast, coming back up slower and twisting at the top. Expertly teasing the sensitive head of his cock to coax out more precum.

Without a doubt, Jongdae would worship those hands every second of every day if he could. He would suck on Minseok’s fingers as he stared into Minseok’s eyes. That could drive his boyfriend wild in an instant. With that thought in mind, Jongdae shakily reached for Minseok’s hand. Taking two of the fingers and bringing them to his mouth. Swallowing them down and rubbing his tongue around the digits.

A loud groan resonated through the room. Jongdae had accomplished his task. He looked up into Minseok’s eyes as he suckled away. Eyes teary and wet from being left open too long.

“What are you trying to do to me, baby?”

Gently, the fingers left Jongdae’s mouth. He chased after them slightly but was stopped in tracks by Minseok kissing him hard. His boyfriend moved to straddle over Jongdae’s waist and pin him to the bed.

“Why do you still have these on, hyung?” Jongdae moaned, his nipples being tugged on as he spoke. He pulled at the hem of Minseok’s boxer shorts. It was completely unfair that he _still_ couldn’t _see_ that delicious dick.

“Do you want it, handsome boy?”

Holy fuck, Jongdae wanted it! Needed it, even. Jongdae heaved Minseok forward, gripped Minseok’s ass and pulled him towards his face. Effectively making Minseok fall and squish his cock against Jongdae’s face.

“Careful Dae, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Let me taste you then. P-l-ease!”

Jongdae let out a heavy breath watching Minseok dip his hand into his boxers and finally pull his hard cock out. So, so yummy.

## +×÷

Minseok felt like he was on another plane of existence when Jongdae wrapped his lips around Minseok’s cock. No one could do it like his beloved.

He looked down as Jongdae stared up at him through his lashes. There was no way Minseok would last. With the way Jongdae easily deepthroated him, hummed around the length in his throat. Minseok was close, too close. Jongdae’s cheeks hollowed our, emphasising his high cheekbones more. The way Jongdae’s little lips were pulled tight around the thickness of Minseok’s length had him losing control.

“Dae, I’m c-close, stop now- _oh_” Minseok stuttered and moaned as Jongdae sucked with more fervour.

With Jongdae’s beauty, he would definitely get hard again pretty quickly. So, if Jongdae wanted to make Minseok cum down his throat, Minseok guessed he wouldn’t complain. It would be easy to get pushed over the edge with the way Jongdae’s dark eyes were looking up at him from under his lashes, tear-filled and wet.

Gently, Minseok placed his fingers in Jongdae’s hair and thrusted forward tentatively, he wanted to make sure Jongdae was okay with Minseok fucking his face.

“Is this okay baby?” Minseok said as he fucked forward a little harder. The moan in Jongdae’s throat thrummed through Minseok’s body and he took that as confirmation.

Minseok took one of his hands out of Jongdae’s hair and ran his fingers down the side of Jongdae’s face until they rested on his pulse point. The quickened beat of Jongdae’s pulse was entirely endearing. That mixed with the way Jongdae’s nose pressed against his groin, the way Jongdae took everything _so well_ pushed Minseok over to climax. His cum spilled deep into Jongdae’s throat.

Overstimulation blanketed Minseok’s cock as Jongdae swallowed around him so he could drink down all of Minseok’s orgasm. He ran his fingers up from Jongdae’s throat and pressed his forefinger and thumb to Jongdae’s chin and tilted his head upwards, dick still in mouth, enveloped by Jongdae’s gorgeous lips.

“Is that what you wanted, handsome? You did so well, thank you,” Minseok’s tone was soothing as he smiled down at his love. Jongdae gave his dick one last suck which sent a ricochet of _too much_ pleasure through Minseok’s body.

The sight of Jongdae pulling all of Minseok’s length from his throat was one to behold. It made Minseok groan, his cock twitched in interest.

“Really wanted to taste you, hyung.” Jongdae licked his lips.

Without a second thought, Minseok moved from straddling Jongdae’s face and dove down for an intimate, deep kiss.

“You’re so perfect, Kim Jongdae,” Minseok placed a kiss to Jongdae’s temple between each word. “Let me make you feel good, my love? You really deserve it tonight, just like any other night.”

Jongdae giggled again when Minseok started to kiss up and down his neck. “I can deal with any night, good or bad, when I’m with you, hyung,” Jongdae’s voice came out strained with bursts of laughter between.

Minseok pulled back for a moment. The way the light shone over Jongdae’s laughing silhouette made Minseok’s heart jump and beat faster in his chest. Jongdae’s brown eyes glistened with tears from his giggle-fit and his beautiful body thrummed with delight near Minseok. If that was the last sight Minseok ever saw in his life. It would be enough. Jongdae happy, loved, laughing. It was all Minseok ever needed in life. He was so, _so_ in love.

With one hand placed on Jongdae’s tummy to feel the jolts of laughter Minseok continued to kiss up and down for a while, everywhere. He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers.

It didn’t take long for Jongdae’s pleasured laughter to shift to pleasured moans as Minseok worked him open. One finger went to two, two to three, as Minseok diligently stretched Jongdae until there wasn’t as much tightness gripping his fingers, it was like Jongdae’s body was trying to keep Minseok inside. Minseok wondered if it was Jongdae subconsciously trying to hold on to every piece of love he gave Jongdae.

Through working Jongdae open, Minseok, of course, got hard again. How could he not?

“Hyung, p-please,” Jongdae whined, “please, I’m not gonna break.”

“I know, baby. Give me time to take in these moments, you look stunning.”

Minseok leaned down to kiss the length of Jongdae’s hard cock that was rested against Jongdae’s lower belly. He knew Jongdae was ready, christ, that beautiful body could withstand Minseok’s length even after only being stretched for a small amount of time with two fingers, Jongdae was a champion at sex.

“How do you wanna do this, all I want is to see your face,” Minseok asked and pulled his fingers out. He looked at Jongdae’s hole, fluttering around air and could have drooled at the pretty sight. The resulting shy whimper from Jongdae made Minseok’s chest bloom with adoration.

The peony petals were gone, pushed around and fallen to the sides. Much like their inhibitions.

“Wanna ride you, hyung, wanna make you feel good.”

## +×÷

The tight grip on Jongdae’s ass was just shy of bruising, he absolutely loved it. Minseok’s fingers made him feel grounded. Jongdae thought it was beautiful, the way Minseok’s arm muscles tensed and protruded as he helped Jongdae bounce up and down.

Minseok’s body was heavenly. _Especially_ his dick.

Jongdae’s thighs began to burn as he fucked himself on Minseok’s length, letting it spear into his sweet spot and massage it towards a blinding orgasm.

“You can slow down, love. Feels amazing,” Minseok breathed out. Jongdae leaned down to capture Minseok’s lips and let himself fall into a steady grind against Minseok.

They rested their foreheads against one another and stared into each other’s eyes, deep in lust and love. Minseok’s eyes were like a key to his thoughts and then, Jongdae had front row seats to everything he needed to see. Everything he needed constant reassurance on. Minseok was in love with _him_ and everything about _him_. No one else. The way Minseok’s eyes held Jongdae’s with so much devotion and warmth, it was magical.

Jongdae swiveled his hips, hard and slow, trying to feel Minseok as deep as possible. To hold all of Minseok’s love in his body and let it seep through. Nothing else mattered when they had each other like that.

Moans, whimpers and mewls filled the room, bounced from pillar to post as they made love for as long as their bodies would allow. Neither wanting a quick release, just both of them wanting to savour every second.

It was impossible. Jongdae couldn’t help falling for Minseok more and more. Although he was scared at first to let himself love and be loved, something’s were just meant to be. He would freefall for Minseok over and over. Would let Minseok take Jongdae’s life in his hands and cherish it forever. Jongdae would fall in love with Minseok every damn day.

When those in depth thoughts rushed around his mind, Jongdae felt so close, ready to release. “Fuck me, hyung, w-wanna cum now,” Jongdae whispered into Minseok’s ear.

Minseok shuffled them down the bed a little, tight grip around Jongdae’s waist. Jongdae chuckled as Minseok’s dick was jostled inside of him. It quickly turned into a moan as Minseok fucked up fast and hard.

Jongdae laid his chest against Minseok’s and let himself be loved intensely. He could feel Minseok’s heart thumping against his chest. It mirrored the heavy beating of his own heart. As though their bodies had found a sound rhythm, in sync with each other. Like their hearts were one.

“I need you so bad, please touch me?” Jongdae managed to say between whimpers.

Clearly, Minseok was a god when it came to sex. He pushed Jongdae up and Jongdae instantly felt a hand around his dick.

“Of course, anything for you.” Minseok smiled brightly at Jongdae. How did he still look so perfect as he fucked Jongdae with such fervour?

Jongdae was floored with how quickly his orgasm came when Minseok stroked him in time with his hard thrusts. Jongdae’s cum coated over Minseok’s hand and abs. Really, it was how Jongdae always wanted to see Minseok, in pleasure and coated in cum.

Passion and endearment flowed into Jongdae as Minseok painted his inner walls with _so much_ love. It was a profound feeling, to be together so intimately. To be the one that got to see Minseok’s face twist in orgasmic euphoria. The way Minseok’s eyes turned misty and a fire ignited between them fueled by pure love.

Jongdae slumped forward again and let himself be wrapped entirely by Minseok’s body. Chest to chest, heart to heart, where they belonged.

Laboured breaths and whispers of praise permeated into their little bubble of affection. Their own world.

## +×÷

“Lay back, baby,” Minseok cooed. He massaged the shampoo into Jongdae’s locks, rubbing his fingers over Jongdae’s skin, desire to soothe and care for Jongdae taking over his very being.

Jongdae laid back so that Minseok could wash the shampoo from his hair. “Join me now, hyung?”

The pout of Jongdae’s lips was too endearing, threatening Minseok to kiss it away. So he did. When Jongdae sat back up and shook his shoulders cutely, Minseok dove in for a soft, delicate kiss. He hoped to rid Jongdae of that adorable pout. Or not. If the pout stayed, it meant that Minseok could keep trying to kiss it away. He was okay with that eventuality.

“Anything for you,” Minseok said as he quickly entered the bath.

Of course, in such a lavish hotel, it was big enough for them to fit comfortably.

“We are so in love, aren’t we?” Jongdae beamed.

Minseok hung on his every word, watching as Jongdae’s exquisite features were veiled with a tangible, genuine happiness, one he was proud of putting there himself. Well, it was partly Minseok. More of it was Jongdae battling with his own demons, pulling himself through a day that could have been difficult on his insecurities. Minseok was even prouder of Jongdae, that he had fought through his innermost terrible feelings and come out of the other end smiling so brightly.

“We are. I couldn’t live without you. You’re stuck with me now, Kim Jongdae,” Minseok teased and then surged forward to tackle Jongdae down into the water.

Their playfulness spilled around the bathroom. Water splashed everywhere as they took enjoyment in each other.

Jongdae returned the favour and gently cleaned Minseok, too. Wonderment and adoration washed over Minseok in powerful waves for the nth time that night.

In a mass of tangled limbs, they slept soundly. Together, they found the love they needed and basked in it whenever they got a chance.

Minseok edged his way out of bed oh so slowly, in an attempt not to wake Jongdae.

The door closed as silently as possible as Minseok slipped out of the door. Yixing was waiting for him, as they had planned.

“Have you got it?” Yixing bounced up and down in sheer excitement. “My lovely wife said I could _only_ leave her side if it took pictures of it.”

“I do, I do, here, look!” Minseok’s excitement mirrored Yixing’s, or even exceeded it. Minseok didn’t know, he didn’t know anything other than the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Minseok passed the delicate, intricately decorated box to Yixing. Inside was a beautiful engagement ring, one that Jongdae was sure to adore, if he said yes.

“It is _perfect_ Min. Hyung, he’s going to love it.” Yixing took out his phone to snap some pictures.

“And you don’t think he’ll think it’s too soon?” Minseok felt the tiniest bit of apprehension, seeing as they hadn’t been together a year. Well, actually, that day was their one year anniversary. It may be quick to others, but it felt like the perfect time for Minseok.

“There’s no timescale on love, Minseok,” Yixing said with a chastising tone that quickly turned into a bright smile and a friendly nudge.

“That’s hyung, to you,” Minseok teased back. He felt lucky that Jongdae had brought so much to his life, including Yixing. “I’ll do it tonight, when we get home.”

“No, no! Do it at the wedding breakfast, _please?_”

“But, it’s still your day, Xing. I wouldn’t want to infringe on that,” Minseok said with conviction. Yixing’s eyes were pleading, but he didn’t want to make Yixing’s day about them.

“My day was yesterday, Min. Seriously, there would be no better wedding gift than my two favourite people getting engaged,” Yixing paused for a moment, looked as though he was in thought. He added, “Plus, rule 44, section G of _’Gimme Love’_ states that we have to be present at each others engagement moment, _sorry_.”

“Two favourite, huh? Don’t let your wife hear that.” Minseok winked. That damn friendship book held every damn rule ever. How did young kids ever come up with that? It made Minseok beam with happiness to think of Yixing and Jongdae adding something _so_ special into their friendship book and actually following through with it.

They settled everything and Minseok headed back to bed. He couldn’t sleep. Not with the nerves and excitement that thrummed from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

He thought about the message he had received from Jongdae’s parents. They apologised for not talking to Minseok and Jongdae much at the wedding, adding that they were worried they would slip up and tell Jongdae.

They promised to explain all to their son when Minseok had popped the question and that’s all he could really ask for.

Jongdae rested his head against Minseok’s heart and hummed in his sleep. In the morning light, Minseok could see that Jongdae was smiling. Minseok really hoped Jongdae could feel _everything_ he did to Minseok’s body. From making his eyes tear up, to making his heart race, to giving him a morning hard on… _Oh._

A tiny hand wrapped itself around Minseok’s length.

Jongdae was awake.

His boyfriend was awake.

Hopefully, by the end of that day, Minseok could call Jongdae his fiance.

## +×÷

Jongdae spent his morning laughing and joking with Yixing and his wife, with the Zhang’s and with his parents. Most importantly, he spent his morning with Minseok. All of the people he loved were around him. He felt fuzzy with affection. The world seemed more rosy than it did before.

“If you wanna try it, you better come around and take a bite,” Minseok teased. Jongdae got up with a huff and made his way to the other side of the table.

Everyone around the table was smiling extra brightly and it made Jongdae wonder why they were so damn _happy_ about him trying Minseok’s breakfast.

Within a split second, Minseok was out of Jongdae’s sight.

Minseok was down on the floor. On his knee.

A box held in his pretty hand.

“Kim Jongdae, you make me feel like I’m somebody and there is no one in this world I would rather spend my life with than you… Will you marry me?”

The way that Jongdae dropped to his knees with a thud would have hurt if he wasn’t absolutely enraptured with Minseok. How Minseok’s shaky hand held the ring, a tear fell down his cheek and his eyes were filled with intensely deep love.

Jongdae’s mind ran a mile a minute as their relationship flashed through his memory. Full of the happiest, most joyous moments of his life.

After what seemed like the longest pause in all of eternity. Jongdae smiled brightly, beaming from within.

With a deep breath, he took Minseok’s hand-

“Absolutely! Yes!”

## +×÷


End file.
